


All I Want for Christmas is You

by Spybaby47



Series: Emily Post Short Stories [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas on Galactica, Community: bsg_kink, F/M, First Christmas, Missing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spybaby47/pseuds/Spybaby47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is deployed on a mission that no one wants over the holiday season and he's not happy about it. It means missing his first Christmas with Nathalia Adar. Stuck writing up a report on Christmas Eve, Bill receives a large box from his girlfriend with a big surprise inside.</p>
<p>Written for BSG-Kink's missing it prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:I know that there probably is a Christmas equivalent in the BSG verse but I think this works just as well. Happy Reading!

The mood aboard the Galactica was a wistful one. The ship and her crew had been tasked with finding new energy resources in different star systems over the holidays. The mission was widely considered grunt work but still necessary. It was clear that Galactica as one of the oldest ships in the fleet drew the short end of the stick. The three month mission meant that no would be home to celebrate with their families. There were still plans for the holidays however. And Commander Adama had been planning to kick off those festive plans with a party on the hanger deck. Due to an almost fatal accident earlier however, he was stuck doing paperwork in his quarters. This did nothing to help his holiday spirit. Doing an extensive report like this only made Bill even more cranky than he already was at the thought of not spending Christmas with his girlfriend. A knock came at his door just as he debated whether to go to the party or finish his report.

"Come in," he called.

A marine opened the door, "Sir the last mail transport just arrived and there is a big box out here for you."

Bill frowned, "I'm not expecting anything."

"It's from your girlfriend sir."

"Bring it in," Bill said and watched two men haul in a very large square box wrapped in green and red striped paper with equally large red bow on top. "Thank you gentlemen, you can go."

The two black clad marines left the room. Bill regarded the package and tried to think of what it might be. But nothing came to mind. He reached for the letter that arrived yesterday in its deep red envelope and was greeted almost immediately by the scent of her familiar floral perfume wafting up from the letter inside. He removed it and unfolded the letter.

Dear Bill,

I miss you more than this letter could ever express. Christmas is just another series of events without you. If I could I would cancel it altogether but you know I can't. I will take comfort in spending Christmas Eve with the children who do not have any family to celebrate the holiday with them. Christmas Day will be spent with my family at my sister's home in Caprica River. But my Christmas will not be complete until you arrive home on January 19th. I even have your presents standing by.

I know that you warned me about deployment being difficult. But this one seems more difficult than most. I never thought we would spend our first Christmas apart. Since that is the reality of the situation, I will try to make the best out of it.

I intended to make this letter more upbeat and positive but I miss you too much. I hope that you and the Galactica crew have a good holiday in spite of the circumstances. This letter is accompanied by a few things that will help make your crew's festivities better. Even though I can't be there, I hope my contribution will help keep me with you in spirit.

I love you William Adama. Be safe and come home to me soon.

Nathalia

Bill set the letter down and smiled in spite of how sad the overall tone of the letter was. Nathalia had indeed sent things to make Christmas on Galactica easier. They included a whole feast with everything a holiday meal should be from turkeys to home made stuffing and several kinds of home made pies along with the best liquors money could buy. She had thrown her sadness of not having him home into putting on the best damn Christmas his crew could have on mission.

Maybe this box was a last piece of that feast. He rose from his desk and crossed around the desk to the box. He could feel his heart lift a little as he removed the bow and tossed it aside. The box had a separate lid that he simply lifted up. But what he found inside stunned him.

"I was being to wonder if you would ever open this thing," Nathalia said from her sitting position with knees to her chest.

Bill let the lid fall and immediately reached in to take her hand. Nathalia took it and stood up before he lifted her out of the box. She was dressed in a festive red party dress with a flaired skirt, short sleeves, and black peep toe heels. Her hair was twisted into an updo.

"What are you doing here?" He asked voice gruff with emotion as he set her on the floor all while keeping

Nathalia smiled sheepishly, "Well after spending the day with children who had no families, I realised that the best thing for me to do was to go spend Christmas with mine. So I called Admiral Nigalla at home and asked if I could catch the last mail transport out. He was a bit reluctant at first. But with a little convincing, he said that if I was willing to ride in a raptor full of mail just to get to you that he couldn't refuse. So I did."

Bill didn’t say anything for a moment as he processed what she had just said. First, Nathalia referred to him as family which he liked very much. But the thought of Nathalia calling the head of the Colonial fleet at home made him wonder fleetingly if he would be called to the floor for this little stunt of Nathalia’s later.

“I can’t believe you called the leader of the Colonial Fleet at home just to get to me.”

"I did. Are you mad?"

"No," Bill said shaking his head. "I've never had someone miss me so much."

Nathalia smiled and kissed him passionately. Bill responded in kind and returned the kiss as he held her close. It didn't take long before his fingers found the zipper on the back of her dress and pulled it down. The action constituted the first move in a very familiar dance. He pulled the top of her dress down to reveal an expensive burgundy silk and satin bra and then pushed the dress down over her hips to the floor. His uniform jacket came next as it was unbuttoned and pushed off of his shoulders to the floor followed by his brown tank and and white under shirt. The pretty bra came next and it soon joined their mixed pile on the floor. His belt, shoes. and socks found their way to the floor next along with his pants. His cock was straining against his boxers desperate for release. As soon as Nathalia kicked off her shoes, Bill lifted her up and turned pinning her to the wall right beside the chair he reserved for guests on the other side of his desk. He quickly removed the equally sexy bottoms of her lingerie set over her hips and down her legs to the floor. He broke their kiss and braced her against the wall, lifting her up so that her legs were dangling over his shoulders. 

Bill gently nuzzled her thighs apart and began to lick her clit. Nathalia let out a strangled moan and ran the fingers of one hand through his hair while the other helped support her position. She could feel the warmth building between her legs until Bill began to suck on her clit. Electricity raced down her spine and through her legs. Nathalia cried out, just barely soft enough not to alarm anyone. Bill kept sucking at the little numb until she reached orgasm. Nathalia’s thighs tightened around his head reflectively as her muscles contracted rapidly causing pleasure to flood her body. Nathalia could not speak or even make a sound as she rode the waves of pleasure Bill had just caused. He greedily licked up the fruits of his efforts before releasing her from the wall and back into his arms. 

"I missed you too," he whispered as he kissed her softly.

Nathalia smiled against his lips and reached into his boxers to stroke his penis. She ran her fingers down his shaft before curling her fingers around it and starting to stoke it. Bill groaned in response to Nathalia's touch and felt himself start to harden. She pulled away from him and knelt down in front of him using her free hand to pull his boxers down all while continuing to stroke his shaft. Once his boxers were on the floor, Nathalia leaned in and began to suck on one of his balls. Pleasure shot through Bill and he gently threaded his fingers into Nathalia's hair, removing hair pins as he went. The combination of being stroked and sucked on only made his urge to frak Nathalia stronger especially after two months of not being able to. He could hear the tinkling of each pin as it fell to the floor and strands of dark brown hair were loosened from their confined state. He squeezed her hair reflexively in response to the currents of pleasure shooting up his spine. But then as Nathalia was wont to do, she changed things up and began to alternate between sucking and nipping both of his balls. Bill grunted in response. The sensation felt good. A few more minutes of this and he would be spent. He could feel his cock grazing his belly and the desire come was starting to approach a point of no return. Bill reached down and gently pulled her arms up signalling her to stop. Nathalia stood up and smiled at him innocently.

"Too much?"

Bill gently pushed Nathalia back in the direction of his desk and lifted her onto the edge of it, "You think you are so cute," he growled as he parted her legs with a knee. Even as the words left his mouth, he was smiling.

"That's because I am."

"No," he replied grasping his shaft and rubbing it slowly around the lips of her pussy causing beads of pre-cum to form on the tip, "You're beautiful and all mine."

With that, Bill entered her and felt her shudder with pleasure in response. Giving such intensive treatment to her clit meant that it wouldn’t take much stimulation to make Nathalia come again and to give him much a much needed release. Just as Nathalia had not counted on how difficult it would be to have him be deployed, Bill had not realized how much he would miss his sex life. Before they got together, he had compartmentalized his sexual needs due to the amount of time he spent away from the colonies. Once they began sleeping together, Bill took a keen interest in Nathalia’s own pleasure after he realized that her previous relationships focused almost exclusively on satisfying her partner. Since then, they enjoyed a very active sex life that was extremely difficult to compartmentalize.

Nathalia moaned softly as Bill began to thrust, setting the pace. She nuzzled his neck and kissed the flesh there. He started slow but quickly picked up the pace until his balls began to slap rhythmically against the bottom of her ass. He tilted her chin up and kissed her once and then again. Then he reached between her legs and pressed a thumb against her clit and moving it up and down slightly looking to apply just the right amount of stimulation. It only took a few seconds before Nathalia's muscles clamped around his shaft and pulled inward. She buried her face in his neck as a second wave of pleasure rolled over her body. Bill held her close and continued to thrust into her. A few seconds later, Bill came inside of his girlfriend for the first time in weeks and it felt damn good. He moved inside of her with short rapid thrusts until he was completely spent.

Once they were both able to move again, Bill settled his early Christmas present under the covers in his rack. The report he was writing before had long since been forgotten.

"So I take it you liked your gift?" Nathalia asked looking at him.

"I did and I plan on taking advantage of it again later," he replied pulling her close and kissing her head. "I really have missed you."

"So have I ."

Slowly Bill reached under his pillow and pulled out a small box. Nathalia didn't notice the move.

"I've been thinking that maybe we need to change things up."

"How so?" Nathalia asked looking up at him.

"I don't need a girlfriend anymore. I actually never wanted one to begin with."

Now it was Nathalia's turn to look stunned, "Bill are you saying that you want to break up with me?"

"I suppose you could think of it that way," he said and then slid the red ring box inlaid with gold across the covers.

"What is this?"

"Open it."

Nathalia did only to find the ring that Bill's grandfather had given his grandmother on the day that they wed. The ring had a very pretty diamond floral pattern over its platinum rectangular setting only now the center of each bud had a larger stone in it to increase the shine and enhance the design. Up until a week ago, Nathalia had alternated between wearing it on her finger and on a chain around her neck after Bill gave it to her to wear at the State of the Colonies dinner. It started out as just a pretty piece of jewelry that Bill had lent her for the night and he just never asked for it back. But it disappeared the week before and she had been searching frantically ever since. 

"I'd like to break up with my girlfriend so I can propose to my future wife. She loves this ring."

Nathalia looked at him again and felt herself start to well up with tears, "I thought I lost it," She said looking at him. "I've been going crazy trying to find it."

Bill smiled, "The additions to my design came in last week. When I deployed, I left instructions for the jeweler to contact your assistant when he was ready to move forward with the work. She took the ring and when it was ready, she sent it back to me. I was planning to take a trip back on New Year's Eve when we stop at the Scorpion Shipyards for New Year’s but you beat me to it. So Ms. Adar, will you marry me?”

Nathalia nodded and kissed him softly, “Yes Mr. Adama I will marry you.”

Bill removed the ring from the box and slid it onto her left ring finger, “Now we really have something to celebrate,” He said moving on top of her. “Merry Christmas sweetheart.”

“Merry Christmas,” she said kissing him.

The End


End file.
